1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an unlocking and resetting device for opto-electronic module used in optical communication field, and particularly, to an unlocking and resetting device for hot pluggable opto-electronic module such as an optical transceiver, which is provided with a bail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are mainly two types of unlocking manner in which a hot pluggable opto-electronic module can be unlocked: the first unlocking manner in which the hot pluggable opto-electronic module is unlocked by pushing the locking elastic piece of the shielding cage up, and the second unlocking manner in which the hot pluggable opto-electronic module is unlocked by lowering a projecting block on the housing of the opto-electronic module having locking functions below the top surface of the housing.
Chinese Utility Model Application CN2687957Y has disclosed an unlocking device in which the second unlocking manner is employed, and the unlocking device comprises a casing, a shell, an insert block, a brake member, a bail, a pin, and springs.
The insert block is inserted into a vertical groove of the casing, and the shell is fitted over the casing from above so as to limit the insert block. The brake member is inserted into a horizontal slot and the bail is mounted to the casing by means of the pin so as to rotate about the pin. The horizontal beam of the bail pushes against the rear end surface of the brake member so as to push the brake member toward the cage. The second bevel at the front end surface of the brake member abuts against the first bevel of the insert block, so that the insert block is pressed down so as to achieve the unlocking.
The springs are disposed between the insert block and the casing and between the brake member and the casing and used to restore the insert block and the brake member. The second unlocking manner is applicable to a compact cage.